warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:A Beautiful Oblivion
Re:Honeyleaf I conveniently put myself in a time constraint, so that once archiving Honeyleaf's section, I hadn't the time to move the file name (which was annoyingly File:Honeyleaf.rouge2.png) so I put the proper name in the archive (the image hadn't been created yet, so it showed up as a redlink) and hoped someone else would get to the image. If you look at Honeyleaf's article now, you can see her rogue image is showing just fine, so someone either moved or uploaded the image at the proper name. I take it you mean the uploading problem? You are correct that the extra images being made is just more work, but instead of stopping the flow completely (especially because the problem seems to take place at different times) the user should just wait to upload the image. Perhaps a guideline in that an image should not be uploaded under a different name even if it is not uploading correctly, and the user should wait 24 hours and then try and upload again. I've not experienced the problem, so input from you on this would be great. =) -- 01:27, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Lists Can you give me a compelte(or as complete as you can) list of every Clan's leaders and med cats in time order? Quickheart Oh ok but if you know of any other user that thinks that they might know can you ask this question for me and tell me their answer? Quickheart Yeah but you know more people on here then I do so you please ask for me? Quickheart 01:26, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Signature Hey im having trouble w/ my isgnature is there any way you can help? Because I page to coding on my sig page then past this { {SUBST:Nosubst|User:Shadowshine/sig}} (but w/ out the space between the 1st and 2nd bracket) on my prefrences. And it just doesnt work can you help me? 21:02, September 9, 2010 (UTC) It says its capital on the prefrences page is some of the coding wrong above? 21:26, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Okay I serched it w/ a capital S and it came to be the same page. =/ OMG im so stupid im having one of those moments (= It works Thanks for the help!! =) 21:42, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes I know where to find userboxes and everything but when it says put in the code to add this to your user page where do I put the code so that it goes onto my userpage? Quickheart Oh thanks your a great help! Quickheart 19:08, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Re:Sol This template lacked the coding that would make an alternate loner image appear in the gallery, because at the time it was made we didn't have any alternate loner images. I've fixed it now, and Sol's alternate image should show up. -- 02:07, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Also, I've removed your Billystorm kittypet image from the Project talk page. See the accepted archive -- 02:13, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I looked carefully at the point where Shady last uploaded, and then everything after that. All it said was that she wanted it withdrawn, and then there were the users who wanted to take over. There was nothing that seemed to need improving on; no constructive comments at all. So I approved it because there was nothing wrong with it, no reason for it to be withdrawn, and so we didn't have another un-needed section for approval on the page. I wanted the users wanting to do the image to spend their energy on art that is actually needed yet. Does that make sense? I apologize if doing Billystorm was extremely important to you. -- 02:19, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. Didn't get the last message until I saved the page. ;) -- 02:21, September 11, 2010 (UTC) carart Name- Hawkkit/Hawkpaw/Hawkstipe/Hawkstar Gender- She-cat Rank- kit, apprentice, warrior, queen, deputy and leader Pelt Colour- Gray Pelt Length- Long Eye Colour- Blue Markings- Black and white tabby stripes. No hurry, but I would like them by September 30th. Thanks, Hawkstripe 02:41, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Blossomfall Sorry i didn't mean to post it here but could you please bring back the Blossomfall quotes? I've worked like AN HOUR on those and if you could that would be great! Thanks!♪Frostfire♪ 02:58, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I tried to overwrite Blossomfall's alternate kit image, but it definitely didn't work. Should I upload under a different file, try again, or do something else? 13:11, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Hai i was just wondering how do you make a cat? Just wondering and it's ok about the blossomfall thing, it wasn't that good anyways. Under/Over :P Hi Oblivion. I saw that you had declined Birchfall alternate kit because it was over the limit. Well, being the geek I am, Birchfall was actually up for approval before Crookedstar alternate apprentice because I was commenting on Birchfall's image, then about a minute after I commented, I saw that Crookedstar was put up. :P Anyways, sometimes, after you have been gone in the IRC, I see you edit here on Wwiki. XD I'm really confused, are you like..just checking in? xD 20:26, September 11, 2010 (UTC) 2,000 Hey! Congrats on 2,000! You are really coming along! :D 22:09, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Leafpool Okay, I know this is like, the fifth disagreement, but why did you revert the Leafpool edit? Leafpool was living in Firestar's Quest, wasn't she? She was shown as a kit in that book. 01:03, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Carart Okay, then please make Hawkstripe as a warrior. Thanks, Hawkstripe 04:33, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Nomination Hey Oblivion, I've returned! XD so here's the thing: I got online yesterday and got a message that I had been nominated to be a Senior Warrior, and the nomination ended September 10th. Did you know about it? I think only 1 lead voted . . . PS :I'm not rushing this whole thing, I just don't know what happens now! XP 21:33, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Okay. =) -- 22:34, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Congrats! :I don't know if I've said it enough, but congrats on your deputyship! I hope you'll be as good as Sandy! : : Re: Sorry! Hi, Oblivion! Midnitesky here. Sorry, I guess I'll have to find another cat to make a charat for. Thanks for telling me, though! ^_^ Midnitesky 01:06, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sorry, I'm kind of new to Warriors Wiki. :) I promise it will never, ever happen again! ^ o ^ Midnitesky 01:11, September 13, 2010 (UTC)